Rollercoaster Ride
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: a Fast thrill and adrenaline rush an experience unlike anything our favorite duo has ever nearly experienced save by perhaps one their their love Welcome to the Show ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the rides about to start YY/Y inspired by one of my personal favorite songs Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole which I of course DO NOT OWN so Britt sweety no sending lawyers after me


Rollercoaster Ride

it was a bright cool winter morning,in the city of Domino and two boys were eagerly headed towards on destination, the reason? Because news had reached them of a new amazing high quality rollercoaster being opened for the first time by Kaibaland.

The Cities personal amusement park run and owned by the duets long term rival and respected if indifferent friend Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp.

The two boys Yami and Yugi were a match in more then one way. With likeness in hair and face at least at first glance but the true harmony of the duet came from the differences that while set them apart also afforded them the perfect union.

Yami was in every way like the darkness itself strong sharp physique met with the warm creamy light caramel complexion of his skin.

All together met with his most prominent and attractive features yet his soul piercing ruby red eyes, which went quite well with his hair that while matched Yugi's in terms of colors differed as well in terms of style in that, Yami's hair was sharper and more wilder looking and had golden bangs going through the ebony black of his hair like golden streaks of lighting piercing a night sky.

And to top it all off his hair was capped with electric purple and ruby fused highlights. Yugi in contrast was like the light warm and soft and very gentle and kind, so often in the past these traits lead to less then pleasant outcomes due to corrupted sorts wanting to destroy the light they saw. Failing to comprehend how strong and pure that light truly was. And like his light and gentle persona his body matched it with smooth creamy ivory skin that complimented is gentle but still masculine physiqued appearance but was given and more softer shape then most guys.

But just like his partner his eyes also capped off the captivating picture with vibrant sun kissed Amethyst colored eyes. His own hair matched Yami's as his did for Yugi but once again they still differed in that Yugi's hair was more softer and his black hair was highlighted with softer electric purple fused with a hint of fuchsia. Together they headed for the Park to try out this new ride they had heard of both being quite fond of thrilling things that also afforded them something their very adventurous lives couldn't quite give them till now, fun so with the special passes given to them by Kaiba they headed straight for the ride to enjoy with the rest of the fans of Kaibaland.

Soon enough they were on the ride and enjoying the special additions to it of sending you through virtual scenes with various landscapes that suited the Duel Monster theme Kaibaland was known for, screams and yells of thrills and laughs and delight resounded all through the ride Yami and Yugi often throwing their hands into the air to display their excitement for this thrilling ride both holding hands to enhance the feeling. After a few minutes the two got off the ride so that others could enjoy it both feeling breathless but flush with adrenaline unable to truly convey beyond what their eyes and expressions could at least in sprinkles the joyous thrill that ride gave them. As they went to go settle themselves and grab something to eat they sat side by side enjoying their food that accompanied their beautiful bond they shared and the experiences they cherished all the more because they had them together. Without a word being said both agreed their love had taken over their lives and light that thrilling rollercoaster seemed ready and very able to take them higher and higher. Life's curtain was opening and the journey they took was like a performance they would never and could never forget and their love was a declaration to all who wished to join them or share and be inspired by their bond. Welcome To the Show.


End file.
